En Nueva York
by Lena-07
Summary: Bad Luck y Nittle Grasper hacen una gira juntos por Nueva York. Tatsuha consigue ir con ellos, y no tardará en manipular y meter en lios a todos... Su principal objetivo: Ryuichi Sakuma.


**PRÓLOGO**

- ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! Te lo suplicooooo...-

- Ya te he dicho que no. ¡Déjame en paz, mocoso!-

- Pero es que vamos a estar meses separados… Yuki, no lo vamos a poder soportar. Tú puedes escribir en cualquier sitio. Además así hacemos turismo juntos, como tú ya la conoces me puedes hacer de guía… Venga…- Suplicó el pelirrojo, llegando así a las tres horas de discusión.

- Ahí te equivocas… Yo me acostumbraría fácilmente a tu ausencia.- Suichi hizo una mueca parecida a la de un perrito abandonado.- Además no quiero volver a poner un pie en Nueva York… En Tokio estoy muy bien.-

- Pero Yuki, solo estaremos unos meses… No saldremos del bus si quieres. No…-

- Dejalo ya, estúpido… ¡Si digo que no, es que no!- Masculló fríamente el rubio, marchándose a su habitación y dando por zanjada la cuestión.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Hola…- Se oyó decir a una voz desalentada procedente de una figura lúgubre y ojerosa que estaba entrando por la puerta.

- Good Morning, Suichi. ¿Problemas con Yuki? -

- ¡No quiere venir a Nueva York!- Lloriqueó el chico, abrazándose a Hiro, quien estaba tomando un café tranquilamente.- ¿Que voy a hacer tanto tiempo sin Yuki? -

Los ocupantes de la sala se miraron los unos a los otros preocupados. Si el pelirrojo se iba desanimado a Nueva York podía ser un desastre…

- Pero tampoco es tanto tiempo… Solo tres meses. Seguro que no te darás cuenta y ya estarás de vuelta.- Intentó consolarle Sakano. Sin mucho éxito…

- ¡Tres meses sin Yuki!- Dijo mientras grandes lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.-¿Qué voy a hacer?-

-Suguru, lleva a Suichi a la cafetería. Dale chocolate, siempre anima mucho.- Ordenó K.

- ¿Por qué lo tengo que hacer yo?-

- That's simple. Tú eres quien tiene más dinero.- Respondió alegremente.

- Que se pague él su propia comida. Yo no tengo por que pagarle a nadie…- El moreno se calló de pronto. Tal vez fuera porque se había quedado sin palabras, o tal vez era porque tenía una mágnum recién cargada apuntándole a la cabeza. Fuera lo que fuera, Suguru hizo caso de las instrucciones de su manager y llevó al triste Suichi hacia la cafetería.

Sakano esperó a que los dos chicos desaparecieran por el pasillo para derrumbarse.

- ¡Oh dios mío! El jefe me va a matar… ¿Qué vamos a hacer si Suichi está decaído? Tantos meses de trabajo duro para nada. Me van a despedir. Este es mi fin. Adiós mundo cruel.- Murmuraba histéricamente, acercándose lentamente hacia la ventana.

- Tranquilo…- Canturreó K, agarrándole del hombro.- No todo está perdido todavía.-

-Er… Creo que ya me encargaré yo.- Atajó Hiro, temiendo algún plan descabellado por parte del americano.

- ¿Creéis que vais a conseguir convencer a Yuki? Venga ya… A ese solo le podría convencer Suichi. Y como no ha podido, hasta que nos volvamos a ver, chicos.- Dijo subiéndose al alfeizar de la ventana.

- ¡No way! Puede que haya otra posibilidad… A Yuki no le gusta mucho que le apunten con un arma…-

- ¿Y si probamos de llamar a su hermana?- Le interrumpió Hiro apresuradamente.- Tal vez si le presiona un poco, ceda…-

- Ummm… Por probar… ¿Qué vamos a perder?-

- ¡Ok, dejádmelo a mi!- Dijo K efusivamente guiñando un ojo.- Se como tratar a las damas.-

- Ya me encargo yo…- Mientras decía eso ya estaba en la puerta dispuesto a hacerle una visita a Mika antes de que el manager hiciese alguna locura de las suyas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No tardó mucho en llegar, ya que la casa de los Seguchi estaba bastante cerca de los estudios NG.

Vivían en un enorme ático, en lo alto de un edificio que estaba situado en un barrio muy lujoso en el mismo centro de Tokio.

Lo había encontrado fácilmente, pero ahora tenía un pequeño problema… No era fácil entrar en ese edificio. Pues, o se tenía una cita previa, o tenías que estar en la lista de conocidos que los inquilinos daban al portero. Y ni Tohma, ni Mika le habían apuntado, por supuesto.

- Pero es necesario… Es una situación muy importante, necesito hablar con la sra. Seguchi inmediatamente.-

- Lo siento sr. Nakano. Sin autorización no puedo dejarle pasar. Pero… ¿podría firmarme un autógrafo?-

- ¿Pero está Mika en su casa?- Dijo Hiro, ignorando la petición del portero.

- Esa es una información que no puedo revelar…-

- Por favor. Al menos avísale de que estoy aquí. Es muy importante…-

- Lo siento…-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hiro decidió esperar un poco a ver si la mujer entraba o salía de la casa. Se quedó apoyado en un rincón, fumando un cigarro. Cuando una voz le sorprendió.

- Eh, guapa… ¿Cuánto cuestas?- El guitarrista se giró extrañado, quedándose a escasos centímetros de la cara de un chico que le miraba lascivamente.- Oh, pero si eres un hombre… Bueno¿Cuánto cuestas?-

- Ah, pero si tu eres Tatsuha…-

- ¿Nos conocemos? Ya decía yo que me sonabas…-

- Soy Hiro. ¿No te acuerdas de mi?-

- Er… No sé… ¿Cuándo nos acostamos?-

- No, soy un amigo de Suichi, el novio de tu hermano. Hicimos un trato juntos, para que te disfrazaras de Yuki en un concurso de cocina¿recuerdas?-

- ¡Oh, tu me diste el telefono de Ryuichi! Como iba a olvidarte…- Dijo cambiando la mirada lasciva por una de profundo agradecimiento. Lo que le dio a Hiro una gran idea…

- Oye Tatsu…- Murmuró pasándole el brazo por los hombros con confianza.- ¿Te has enterado de que Bad Luck vamos a hacer una gira junto a Nittle Grasper por los Estados Unidos?-

- Sí… Ya tengo las entradas encargadas.-

- Pues… ¿Qué te parecería si te consiguiera un pase de backstage? Piensalo… Nos podrás acompañar toda la gira… Yo te dejaría viajar en nuestro autobús, incluso hasta te dejaría dormir conmigo. Y lo más importante… Estarías tres meses junto a Ryuichi… ¿Qué opinas? Aunque, esta claro que a cambio me vas a tener que hacer un favor…-

**

* * *

Wolaaas! Soy Lena!**

Toi orgullosa de presentar mi emancipación Harry Pottera (es que hasta ahora solo había escrito fics de HP xD) En fín, esto es solo el prólogo, los capítulos serán algo más larguitos me supongo... Pero en fín...

El principio no es que sea super guay del paraguay (?) xD Pro ya cuando vayan a Nueva York se pondrá mejor la cosa...

Por cierto... Si alguien no sabe que es alguna cosa, que me lo diga en un review o. Weno, y aunque las sepais todas... Dejadme un review please nn Necesito críticas constructivas y acepto consejos de como seguir el fic... Más de una vez me han servido de inspiración.

En fín, muxos besos a todos!

Lena-07

Administradora de GravitationWorld

P.D: Una cosita! Pasaos por mi página web! Está en construcción, pero uníos, sereis de gran ayuda!

**http/pobladores.lycos.es/channels/aficionesytiempolibre/GravitationWorld**

P.D2: x cierto... Por si hay algún lector de APQL (mi fic largo de Harry Potter) que sí lo voy a continuar... Solo que no se cuando, ni como... Porque esta totalmente atascado... Y necesito una gran inspiración divina... Supongo que algún día llegará... Mirada soñadora

En fín, muxos besos a todos!


End file.
